


“You’re in trouble now.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: X Drake/Original Female Character(s), X Drake/Reader, X Drake/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	“You’re in trouble now.”

Drake… Wasn’t especially jealous lover. Territorial and sometimes possessive? Yeah, it could happen, especially if touch starvation got him hard, the yearning for the warmth of your body, for the softness of your hands, for the smell of your hair. The longer you were apart, the less gentlemanly he was, cravings and animalistic instincts kicking aside his shyness, refinement and mannerliness. But even so, he hardly ever behaved _like that_. The moment you put your foot on the deck, you had his eyes all over you. And those weren’t eyes of your loving, gentle lover. Those were the eyes of a predator who sniffed an intruder on his hunting territory.

Yeah, you kind of knew you had it coming. You hadn’t suspected him to get that heated, but you couldn’t say you were completely innocent. If there was one thing Drake truly hated, then it was a foreign scent left on you. A scent of another man (for some reason, he never reacted to the scent of a woman, maybe he couldn’t tell it apart from your perfumes and cosmetics, maybe a thought of two women possibly engaging into a relationship never crossed his mind). It was like a hot needle stung into his flesh and pride, driving him crazy and opening the gate for the most animalistic instincts. 

All you had needed was to let the man who had tried to flirt with you touch your shoulders. Nothing more, nothing less, just a smear of his hand on your skin, contact shorter than a blink. But longer than a century for someone with a nose of a Zoan.

You could get away with it. Drake would never even think of doing something against your will. One frown of eyebrows and he would step aside, still riled up and sulking, but loving you too much to cause you discomfort. But as he came closer and swept fingers along your hair, you glared at him, boldly and challenging. The consent had been given. The beast could roar.

“You’re in trouble now.” The way he was looking down at you almost made your legs tremble under you. “In a big, big trouble.”

You couldn’t remember last time he kissed you with such passion. He almost threw you on the bed and pressed you down with this impossibly huge and muscular body of his. Teeth and fingers alike grazed your skin as he was virtually tearing your clothes apart; his erection trapped in tight, leather pants was rubbing against your inner thigh. Hunger, lust, jealousy, passion. When he freed your breasts and fondled them, grasping them roughly, your throat clenched on his name.

“Craving a dick this much, huh?” He was rubbing your nipples in a sweet, sweet rough torture, his hot lips kissed and sucked sensitive skin of your neck, his heated, heavy breath tickled your ear. “Wanting me to fuck you this badly?”

You were already damp when he slid two fingers into you, their thickness delectably uncomfortable, the sudden feeling of stretching pooling the lust inside you. He wasn’t even trying to be gentle, he wanted to take you, here and now, just bury his cock inside you and screw you into the mattress until the foreign smell would disappear, fading into your mewls and screams. Pumping his fingers into you, he rubbed your clit with a thumb and tasted the intoxicating softness on your breast, sucking on the nipple, playing with it with the tip of his tongue, grazing it with his sharp, half-dino teeth. 

Your first orgasm came fast. He licked your juices from his fingers and watched you coming down from your high. Not too long though. You barely caught your breath when he flipped you and straddled your thighs. His cock was throbbing so much he didn’t need to free it for you to feel. His hardness pressed against your booty was enough to make your mind blank again.

“You’re such an unfulfilled slut today.” He grasped a fist full of your hair and yanked your head back as he eventually slammed into you, the thickness of his dick spreading you oh so good, so well, so obscenely. His thrusts were wild, deep and chaotic, the pace of his hips sending you to heavens with each move. Drake was big - but he knew how to use this huge machine of his. And he knew your cunt more than you expected. His aim was truly a godlike, if he was in a trance like this.

“Fuck.” His voice was throaty, low, beast like. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re so fucking good, (Name).”

With each curse he was pulling your hair harder, each yank sending electric shivers down your spine. Pushing your hips down, he was mercilessly holding them in place and burying himself inside you, hitting your lustful point time by time. You still didn’t collect yourself from the previous orgasm when he made you cum again.

Your eyes were full of tears, your lips full of his name. You barely could think. And he was far from enough.

He flipped you once more to face you again, his eyes wild and fogged with lust. He bent your legs and rested them on his chest. Now his thrusts were even deeper, even fiercer, even rougher. 

The third time you came, he was muffling your cries with a powerful kiss. All the time he was clenching on your hair. As if you could disappear from his arms. As if you could even think of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
